


Scenes From a Quarantine

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 NHL Season, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Some angst, allusions to depression, and isolation, cameos from mitch and kappy, honestly just boys being cute and in love, set in quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Zach and Willy and the evolution of their relationship.Or,Willy makes a face at him on the Ipad but it’s ruined by the dough he’s got stuck to his beard. The man bun in his hair and the superman apron he must have gotten online recently really pull together the hipster persona. His glasses are smudged with flour.Zach has to tear his gaze away, focus on rolling the dough.
Relationships: Zach Hyman/William Nylander
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Scenes From a Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> This one fought me...I'm not really sure how I feel about it, so let me know what you think! 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own, don't own the boys. 
> 
> Stay safe <3

“You know what’s fucked up?” He’s covered in flour up to his elbows, rolling out the dough for cinnamon rolls on his brand new cutting board with his equally new rolling pin and it’s only  _ now _ hitting him how surreal this all is. 

_ “No, what?” _ On the Ipad Willy doesn’t glance up from where he’s still fighting to get the dough to stop sticking to his hands. He’s shit at measuring, has a tendency, they’ve discovered, to make everything too wet. He gives his hands a disgusted look.

“Add some flour, dumbass.” Zach is embarrassed at the amount of fondness that slips into his voice but Willy doesn’t seem to notice. 

_ “I’m running low, can I borrow some of yours or are you turning it into a fashion statement?”  _

Zach flips him off and reaches for the brown sugar-cinnamon mix. 

“What’s  _ really _ fucked up,” he continues, louder. “Is that I don’t think I even  _ liked _ baking before all of this.” 

_ “Why are we doing this then?”  _

“I like it  _ now,” _ And he does- they’ve made cookies so far and muffins and he’s only burnt his  _ a little. _ Willy had managed to underbake both, ridiculously pleased with himself, despite the face he’d made when he’d bitten into the muffins. It could be though that they’ve both been stuck inside for too long. 

_ “Good, cause you promised me chocolate cupcakes next.”  _

Zach catches Willy’s grin, can’t help but mirror it. It’s been two weeks, two weeks of just him in his house, and he  _ knows _ he would have lost his mind long ago if not for his contact with the outside, if not for  _ Willy. _ Willy, who seemed convinced that Zach could teach him how to bake, though neither of them had done much more than a box mix before, who insisted on these skype sessions every couple of days to ‘keep them fed’. 

Zach spends a good portion of his mornings working the sweets off.

_ “Matty was chirping me about my cookies again, we need to get better at this shit so I can wow him when we get out of here.”  _

“I don’t think we’ll be in quarantine  _ that  _ long.” He chirps. Willy makes a face at him but it’s ruined by the dough he’s got stuck to his beard. The man bun in his hair and the superman apron he must have gotten online recently really pull together the hipster persona. His glasses are smudged with flour. 

Zach has to tear his gaze away, focus on rolling the dough.

::

He’s been scrolling endlessly through Netflix for the past half hour with no end in sight. It’s a grey afternoon in the city and the wind is howling outside, seeping its way in through the cracks under the doors and leaving him feeling chilled. He’s curled up on the couch, a blanket thrown over his shoulders and a few of the cinnamon buns from the previous weekend on a plate next to him. They  _ were _ warm from the microwave, but he’s been scrolling for so long they’ve gone cold again. 

He’d had some vague idea about starting a new series, something to pass the time when he’s not working, but nothing had jumped out at him. Brownie had suggested a few but titles like  _ Lucifer _ just weren’t doing it for him.

His phone rings and he grabs it, barely glancing at the screen before he answers it.

_ “What’re you doing?” _

“Absolutely nothing,” he answers truthfully enough. 

_ “Wanna watch something together?” _ He squints at the screen.  _ “How long have you been scrolling through Netflix this time?” _ Willy asks, laughter colouring his voice. Zach’s chest aches. It’s not the same as hearing it in person.

“I haven’t,” he lies. Willy snorts. “What did you have in mind?” 

_ “Nailed It has a new season.” _

“And you want us to audition?” 

_ “Maybe you- my baking is a work of art.” _

“If you’re into abstract, I guess.” He searches for the show, coming up with it quickly. “Give me a minute to heat up my food?”

_ “Ooh, what are you eating?” _

“Our cinnamon buns,” he carries the phone and plate to the kitchen, popping the latter into the microwave and grabbing a glass of water while he’s at it. Outside it’s started to rain. It’s the miserable kind of day where he’d normally be happy to stay inside with nowhere to go. The kind of day where watching a movie with Willy, under a blanket on the couch seems like the perfect thing to do. 

_ “How do you have any of those left? Mine were gone in no time.” _

“I have more self control than you?”

_ “We’ll see about that.” _ There’s an edge to his voice, one that makes Zach flush, standing all alone in his kitchen. He can imagine the ways Willy could test his self control- he is  _ right now. “Can we make those cupcakes tomorrow? I’m out of munchies.”  _

Zach shakes himself out of his stupor and grabs his cinnamon rolls from the microwave, heading back to the living room. 

“Yeah, I’m good anytime after two. Marns wanted to do a campaign in the morning.”

_ “Aww, without me?” _ He can  _ hear _ the pout in Willy’s voice. 

“Next time,” he promises, getting settled in again. He takes a big bite out of the cinnamon roll- it’s not as good as like,  _ Cinnabon _ or whatever but it’s pretty good. Definitely not going to poison anyone like Matty keeps insisting. “Ready to press play?”

_ “Yup. Start the countdown!” _

They make it through the entire season in one sitting.

::

“What the  _ hell _ did you  _ do?” _

Willy grins at him over Facetime, safety glasses on and covered in what he assumes to be plaster. He’s got his stupid man bun up and a tanktop on that shows off the breadth of his shoulders and thickness of his arms and it’s altogether _ too attractive _ . He waves a hammer across the screen.

_ “I’m making my place more ‘open concept’!” _

Zach’s pretty sure he’s having a  _ stroke. _

“You live in a  _ condo, _ you can’t make it more ‘open concept’! There are  _ support _ beams, William!” He’s about two seconds away from saying  _ fuck isolation _ and driving himself over to Willy’s to see what kind of a mess he’s managed to get himself into this time- and hopefully save him from himself- but Willy starts laughing. 

Zach is pretty sure he’s going to  _ murder _ him, he just isn’t sure what for yet.

_ “I just knocked down that stupid divider in my bathroom, man. Calm down.” _

Zach knows exactly what divider that is, waist high, there for no discernable reason. Definitely not affecting the structural stability of anything. 

He’s still going to kill him.

“You gave me a heart attack,” he accuses.

_ “Aww, Zachy, you know I’d never do anything to hurt you.” _ He bats his big blue eyes at him. It’s not  _ fair, _ that trick should  _ not _ work on an adult.  _ “But you’re cute when you’re flustered.” _

“And you’re a dead man,” he shoots back to cover just  _ how _ flustered he is. “Why’re you doing your own renos? You’ve never used a hammer in your  _ life.” _

_ “First of all, that’s a lie. Secondly, my bathroom needed a touch up.” _

Zach can read between the lines. 

“You need more hobbies if you’re that bored.”

_ “Like you’re not.” _

Okay, so Zach had gone through his sock drawer just before he called Willy, sorting them by colour, tossing out the old ones. He’d phoned before he could start colour coordinating his underwear. 

“Show me what you’ve done so far.”

Willy beams at him. He keeps that smile in mind when he’s cringing at the chaos that Willy has made of his bathroom.

::

_ “Zach, Zachy,” _

_ “What?” _ Zach’s character takes a headshot and goes down. He throws his hands up in disgust. Willy’s giggles fill the chat. 

_ “No swearing!” _ Mitch chimes in quickly; he’s already been told off once for saying  _ shit _ when they’re streaming live. He still sounds a little bitter about it. 

“You’re a dead man, Nylander!” 

_ “All’s fair in love and war,” _ Willy croons sweetly.  _ “You know I only do it out of love, what kind of friend would I be if I subjected you to an even more humiliating defeat at our hands?”  _

_ “Don’t bring me into this,” _ Kappy chimes in. _ “I have no idea where my guy is.”  _

Zach’s pretty sure that Kappy had taken a wrong turn about ten minutes ago and hadn’t been able to find his way back to their group. They’d been trying to take advantage of the disorder of the Willy-Kappy team, getting Mitch up high and sending Zach in. And then Willy had gotten behind him. 

“I want a do-over. Willy cheats!” 

_ “I do not! Stop telling our viewers lies!” _

“Never believe a word he says, kids.” Zach stares directly at the camera. 

_ “Dick.” _

_ “Language!” _ Mitch shouts, exasperated.  _ “We’re gonna get a bunch of angry mom’s on here soon.” _

On the screen Mitch’s character gets taken out by Kappy, who’s apparently found his way back to them. 

_ “Son of a b-” _

_ “Language!” _ Willy reminds him gleefully.  _ “That’s two rounds for us, up for a third boys?” _

“Ugh,” Zach says with feeling, sinking back in his chair. He’s not convinced he wants to go through the humiliation of losing to Willy and Kappy in front of all of their viewers again.

_ “I have to walk Brian.” _

“Who?” 

_ “Kappy got a puppy!” _ Willy chimes in. 

“You didn’t.” 

_ “He’s the cutest thing ever!” _ The game is paused and Kappy disappears.

“Where did he get a dog?” 

_ “Humane society,” _ Willy’s scrolling idly through his phone while they wait.  _ “You can do most of the adoption over the phone apparently. I’ll forward you some of the pics he sent me.” _

_ “Do you think Zeus needs a brother or sister?” _ Mitch asks.

“No!” 

_ “Brian meet everyone,” _ Kappy reappears with a terrier. The dog stares at the screen, tongue hanging out, looking pleased to be there.  _ “Everyone meet Brian.”  _

“Okay, he is pretty cute,” Zach admits. 

_ “He and Zeus need to be friends!” _ Mitch disappears from the screen, presumably to go find his dog. The comments are blowing up over the appearance of the new dog. Zach can see his afternoon quickly getting derailed. 

_ “If I get a dog I’m making Zach co-parent,” _

“Why me?” 

_ “You’re more responsible,” _ Willy rolls his eyes like it’s obvious. He supposes it is.  _ “One of us has to remember the important stuff. I’ll deal with the belly rubs.” _

Zach huffs out a laugh.

“Don’t you dare get a dog, Nylander.” 

_ “Well obviously not right now, it’d never be able to see its other dad.” _

_ “You guys are ridiculous,” _ Kappy throws in as Mitch reappears with a disgruntled looking dog. 

_ “What did I miss?”  _

::

_ “Hey!” _ Willy’s face grins at him- hair up in his man bun, glasses on and-

“You shaved!” Willy’d been so attached to the thing, had presumably grown it out to get rid of the chirping about his baby face. It’s startling, seeing him without it now, but the babyface isn’t there anymore. Apparently at some point over the past year the softness of his cheeks has disappeared leaving behind a handsome young man. Zach had  _ known _ Willy was gorgeous, but clean shaven and beaming at Zach like he’s pleased with himself over the feat, it just hits him all over again. 

_ “Yeah, it was getting itchy.” _ Willy’s smile turns amused.  _ “Why are you in bed? Did I wake you up from your nap?” _

Caught, Zach considers climbing out of bed, but he’s warm and the room is cool so the only option really, is to burrow deeper into the blankets.

“Feeling lazy I guess.” 

_ “Did you forget our baking date too?” _ Zach winces, guilty.  _ “Your old age is showing Hyms.” _

“I completely forgot,” he leaves the phone propped up on the pillows next to him, scrubs the heels of his hands over his eyes and tries to wake himself up properly. He’s just been so  _ tired _ the past few days. “Is it twelve already?”

_ “Are you okay?” _ Willy is watching him, concern written across his features when he pulls his hands away.

“Just tired.” 

_ “We don’t have to bake if you’re not up for it.” _ Zach considers it but the idea of climbing out of bed, of pulling out the stand mixer and dishes and ingredients just seems like an insurmountable task.  _ “Want me to let you get back to sleep?” _

He hadn’t really been sleeping before Willy called, just...drifting. It’s not the normal exhaustion he’s used to during the season or the laziness of the summer months. He’s just. Tired.

“Do you mind if we just hang out?”

_ “Mind?” _ Willy scoffs and everything about him has this incredible ability to brighten up the room.  _ “Zachy, if I could I’d be over at your place in an instant. You’d never be able to get rid of me.” _

“Ugh,” he makes a show of scrunching up his nose in disgust, like having Willy in his space would be anything  _ other _ than amazing. It draws a laugh from Willy. The camera moves and Zach gets a little dizzy watching. “Where are you going?”

_ “Crawling into bed with you.” _ Willy winks.

Zach flushes, hoping he doesn’t notice. Willy’s room is all cream colours and he catches a glimpse of an unmade bed, an arm chair full of clothes, before Willy’s getting settled, resting his phone presumably on the pillow next to him, blanket pulled up to his chest. 

_ “This was a good idea,” _ Willy hums. He tosses his glasses out of sight, lets his hair out of the bun to fall in a disarray around his face. Zach’s breath catches in his throat. He looks soft, touchable, in the early afternoon light streaming in through his bedroom window. His chest aches with how much he wishes this were real, that he could reach out, feel Willy warm and sweet under his fingertips.  _ “We should start taking naps together too.” _

“Is that what we’re doing?” 

_ “I’d be cuddling the hell out of you if I were there.” _

Zach huffs out a laugh.

“You’re insane, Nylander.” 

_ “You wouldn’t have me any other way,” _ Willy points out, smug and Zach can’t refute that. 

::

There’s a knock on his door as he’s working out the kinks of a charity event he wants to try with the guys. Figuring it’s just the mail, he takes his time, finds a good place to leave off before heading for the front door. 

It is the mail, he finds out, but there’s also a large box.

He keeps a container of disinfectant wipes in the front hall for deliveries so he quickly wipes it all down, tossing the flyers and bills to the side for the moment. The box is heavy he discovers, carrying it to the dining room table. It rattles a little as he carries it, makes him worry about what he might find inside. There’s a return address on top, along with the mark of a familiar courier and he relaxes. Only a little though- who knows what Willy stuffed inside the box.

Quickly, and eagerly he admits, he slices through the tape holding it shut, laughing in disbelief at the assortment he finds within.

A book by Trevor Noah, a tupperware container, a canister of Godiva hot chocolate and a mug, all cushioned on an incredibly soft grey blanket. Zach pries the lid off of the tupperware to find a freshly baked batch of the oatmeal chocolate chip coconut cookies they had meant to try the other day. They hadn’t gotten around to it, pretending to be curled up in bed together, but apparently Willy had managed on his own. 

He can’t contain the smile that creeps across his face, nor the way his chest feels full, warm and overflowing with something he can’t quite put into words. 

He snaps a picture of the collection and sends it to Willy. He doesn’t know what to put with it,  _ thanks _ doesn’t seem like enough. He sends a heart instead and hopes Willy understands. 

Zach spends a good chunk of the day curled up on the couch under the soft blanket, book propped open on his lap, a hot chocolate and plate of cookies on the coffee table within easy reach. It feels good to immerse himself like this, and he’s easily swept up by Trevor Noah’s writing, only coming out of it when his stomach begins to rumble for dinner.

Willy calls after dinner as Zach is washing up, up to his elbows in bubbles. 

_ “I was up at seven making those cookies,”  _ Willy complains but there’s a warmth to his tone.  _ “So you’d better have liked them.” _

“I mean, they were  _ okay.” _

Willy’s shout of outrage sets him off and he’s giggling helplessly, braced over the sink.

_ “I love hearing you laugh,” _ Willy says with the kind of abrupt honesty that makes Zach’s breath catch and his cheeks flush.  _ “You should do it more often.” _

“Give me more things to laugh about.” Is all he can think to say. It feels inadequate.

_ “Gladly.” _

::

_ “Would you still love me if I bought a dino suit and stood outside of your house?” _

“No.”

_ “What about a shark suit?” _

“Willy.” Zach knew he should have muted his phone- he’s become incapable of ignoring Willy’s calls in the past few weeks. (He hasn’t been very good at ignoring  _ any _ phone calls- the guy calling about cleaning his ducts got sucked in for a long conversation the other day- but Willy’s are particularly hard to say no to.) 

_ “Minion suit? I know you love those guys.” _

“I’m  _ trying _ to work.” 

_ “Why’d you answer your phone then?”  _ Zach scowls at the blank word document before him. Truthfully, he’s spent the vast majority of the morning throwing out ideas. He’s got writer's block. The motivation is there but that’s about it. Willy’s call sure as hell isn’t helping.

“I’m hanging up.” He threatens.

_ “Wait!” _ Willy falls for his bluff.  _ “Come wave hello first!” _

“Please tell me you’re not actually in front of my house in an inflatable suit.” He pushes to his feet, project forgotten. Anticipation coils in his chest as he hurries down the hall, the phone pressed tight to his ear. 

He wrenches the door open. 

The street is empty.

Disappointment hits him hard. 

_ “I didn’t get any texts so I figured you hadn’t been out to get your mail yet,” _ Willy is saying like Zach hadn’t just stupidly gotten his hopes up. What had he been thinking? That they were going to have a conversation six feet apart? Shouting back and forth? 

Like he’d be able to keep from touching Willy if he were there?

_ “Zach?” _

“Yeah, I’m here.” He shakes it off, goes to close the door and spots something sitting on his front steps. He laughs, a little shaky, and bends down to pick up the bouquet. It’s not professional, he can tell that right away- unevenly cut stems, local wildflowers, tied in a...yup, in one of Willy’s skate laces. “Where did you steal these from, William?”

_ “Don’t know what you’re talking about Zachary.” _ He can hear the grin in Willy’s voice. 

“Were you lurking outside my house?”

_ “I had to get groceries,” _ Willy blatantly lies.  _ “Turns out you live right by the store.” _

“You’re full of shit,” he accuses but he’s smiling as he takes the flowers inside. He doesn’t know if he even  _ owns _ a vase but he’s sure he can find something. “Did you wear your shark suit to get groceries?” He teases.

_ “Thought about it, but it’s hard to pick out vegetables without hands.” _

“Like you need an excuse to skip those.” 

_ “Hey! I’m not nearly as bad as Mitch.” _

“No one is,” he agrees. He finds a tall glass in the cupboard, fills it with water and sets the bouquet in it. He snaps a quick photo and sends it to Willy. “So, what are the flowers for? Bribery?”

_ “I’m just trying to woo my man.” _ Zach flushes, staring down at the flowers with a positively ridiculous grin on his face.

“Who says I’m your man?”

_ “Wanna be my man, Mr. Hyman?” _

“I’ll think about it.” He has to stifle his laughter at the groan Willy lets out. “Talk to you later, Mr. Nylander.”

He hangs up before Willy can reply. 

He’s suddenly feeling  _ inspired. _

::

“I feel ridiculous.” The dining room lights are dimmed, a candle burns on the table. The food is fresh from the oven (warmed up because Willy’s delivery hadn’t arrived for another twenty minutes) and has filled the room with the mouth watering scent of garlic. There’s quiet music playing in the background and the Ipad is propped up next to him, angled so they can see each other. 

_ “You look gorgeous,” _ Willy tells him with all seriousness. 

Zach flushes, tugs at the hem of his button down. He clears his throat.

“We are  _ never _ telling the guys we did this.”

_ “Uh.” _

“You told Kappy already, didn’t you?”

_ “I needed his help figuring out what to wear! You only get one first date.” _

“You don’t need to impress me, Willy.” He feels the need to point out. They’ve known each other for years- there isn’t a part of Willy that Zach doesn’t know on  _ some _ level. He can recognize the effort he put into dressing though, his hair lightly gelled back, the way he does when he’s  _ dressing up, _ a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to expose strong forearms. Zach’s spent plenty of time staring at Willy’s arms, imagining the strength there, what it would feel like to be held in them. The top two buttons of his shirt are undone, revealing a tantalizing strip of skin that Zach aches to reach out and  _ touch. _

“You look really good.”

_ “Thanks.” _ He gifts Zach with a pleased smile.  _ “Just so you know, I’d be playing footsies with you under the table if we were in a real restaurant.” _

“And I’d probably have killed you by now.” 

Willy laughs, undeterred. 

_ “Some place with long tablecloths and dark lighting, don’t worry.” _

Zach ignores him and digs into his food as his stomach gives a pointed rumble. Conversation falls to the side as they demolish the food before them- chicken parmesan for Zach and gnocchi in a bolognese sauce for Willy. Zach hadn’t realized how hungry he had been before, too nervous to eat much during the day, too amped up for their  _ date. _ He can’t believe he agreed to this. 

He can’t believe it took them so long.

“I’d hold your hand,” he says once their plates are empty and their bellies full. “Over dessert.” He continues, feeling brave.

_ “I’d pick up the check,” _ Zach rolls his eyes.  _ “And you’d argue that I don’t have to pay for you.” _

“You  _ don’t.” _

_ “But I would,” _ Willy continues, louder, voice warm.  _ “Because that’s how I’d get you to go on a second date with me. By promising to let you pay next time.” _

“Willy,” Zach ducks his head, chest tight. “Trust me, I wouldn’t need any convincing.”

_ “Does that mean I’d get a goodnight kiss?”  _ He puts on an over exaggerated leer that has Zach laughing.  _ “Kissing on the first date Mr. Hyman? Who knew you had it in you!” _

“Yeah, I’m a real rebel.”

_ “Next thing you know you’ll be trying to hold my hand in public! Or,” _ Willy gasps.  _ “Asking to see me without a chaperone!” _

“You’ve spent  _ way _ too long stuck inside. And we  _ are  _ alone. I don’t see any chaperone’s around.” 

_ “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were propositioning me.” _

“Good thing you know better then.” Zach doesn’t toy around with the idea, knows how dangerous something like that could be if he let the thought fester and grow. It’s  _ easier _ with this distance between them, stuck in their own spaces. He wants to see if it lasts, if it’s  _ real _ first.

::

Zach’s torn from a peaceful sleep by insistent ringing nearby. It’s late- late enough that it takes a moment for him to realize what the sound belongs to, and even longer to stretch across his bed and grab his phone from the side table.

“‘Lo?” He manages to answer before it goes to voicemail but can’t quite get his eyes to cooperate enough to open and check the display. He’d probably be blinded by it anyway with how dark the room still is.

There’s a quiet rustling on the other end of the line but no one says anything.

He clears his throat, sitting up.

“Hello?” He tries again, in case whoever it is hadn’t heard him. 

There’s a pause and then,  _ “Zach?” _

“Willy?” There’s something in his tone that has Zach instantly alert. “Are you okay?”

_ “Yeah, I’m fine.” _ He sounds exhausted, muted. Zach frowns at the blatant lie.

“What’s wrong?” There’s a long sigh and the sound of sheets rustling. Worry ties his stomach in knots. “Willy, talk to me.”

_ “Sorry, I know it’s the middle of the night.” _

“It’s fine.” He’s pretty sure he filled up the tank of his car the last time he was out. Considering there shouldn’t be any traffic, he can probably make it to Willy’s in ten minutes if he needs to. “Are you hurt? Did something happen?”

_ “No, no, nothing like that,” _ Willy says quickly, the most alert he’s sounded since Zach answered the phone. He sighs again. It makes Zach nervous.  _ “I just can’t sleep.” _

Zach leans back against the headboard, drawing his knees up to his chest.

“Nightmare?” He guesses.

_ “Just too quiet,” _ Willy says softly. Understanding hits him. His own room feels too big, too dark and only the sound of Willy’s voice chases the shadows away. He reaches over, flicking on the lamp and sets the phone on speaker.

“Yeah, I can’t sleep either,” he slides back under the covers; his eyes feel heavy but that’s not important right now. 

_ “I woke you up,” _ Already his voice sounds different, lighter than when Zach first picked up the phone. 

“Nah,” he stares up at the ceiling. “I had this  _ really _ weird nightmare about Chara using me as a basketball.” Willy huffs out a disbelieving laugh. Zach grins. “Want me to tell you about it? I could use some therapy after all of that.”

_ “If you want to,” _ Willy agrees, still a little quiet, but this time perhaps in deference to the time of night. Zach can hear him shifting, hopefully curling up under the covers. He wishes he were there, that he could see and touch, reassure him that it’s okay to feel like this, that it will pass.  _ “Don’t want you scarred for life.” _

“Yeah, we’re going to have to play him again at some point; can’t have my fear of being used as a basketball holding me back.”

_ “I can picture the coach's face when you tell him why you can’t play.” _

“Hey, am I telling the story here or what?” He teases.

_ “I’m still waiting for this story.” _

Zach makes one up easily, drawing upon real events from past meetings with the Bruins and the bizarre ideas that pop into his head at three in the morning. He talks until his mouth is dry, voice hoarse and only then does he stop, wait. It’s quiet on Willy’s end, save for the sound of slow, even breathing. Zach smiles, unbearably fond, and curls up on his side.

“Night Willy.” He doesn’t hang up- leaves the connection open and falls asleep to the sound of Willy’s breathing. 

::

“How the hell did you make it stay?” He demands, uncooperating pillows in hand. He can’t  _ see _ him but he can hear him, his voice drifting up out of the mass of pillows and blankets.

_ “I don’t know what to tell you, did you try using that chair as a support?”  _

“It didn’t work.” He glares at the kitchen chair he’d dragged over to tie the blankets off to. Willy has  _ half _ the amount of blankets and pillows he’d managed to dig up from around his house but somehow his fort has remained sturdy while Zach’s is...dismal.

_ “You’re overthinking this.” _

“How can you overthink a pillow fort?”

Willy’s head pokes out of his on the screen. His hair is a staticky mess. Zach would love to run his fingers through it.

_ “I guess you just have inferior pillows.” _

“Yeah, that’s it, that’s the problem.” Zach tosses the throw pillow he’d been trying to use. It slides across the floor and disappears into the hall. He sinks down onto the couch with a grunt, forgetting for the moment that he’d stolen the cushion off of that to use as a wall. His ass hits spring and he winces.

Willy laughs, bright and warm and Zach can’t feel  _ too _ upset at how well  _ his _ fort turned out.

_ “Don’t worry babe,” _ he says.  _ “I’ll share my fort with you.” _

“Thanks,” he rolls his eyes but can’t contain the pleased smile that slips across his lips.

_ “I wonder how sturdy these things are,” _ Willy gives his a contemplative look.  _ “Maybe we can fool around in it too.” _

“I’m not making out with you  _ in a pillow fort.” _ He’s laughing though. There’s no way they wouldn’t demolish the thing within minutes.

_ “Oh. We could do that too,” _ Willy winks and Zach feels himself flushing.  _ “I’ll have this thing stable enough to stay up by the time we get out of here.” _

“In your dreams.” 

Willy grins.  _ “Oh baby, you know you’re in  _ all _ of my dreams.” _

“How did you manage to get  _ cheesier?” _ He demands.

_ “You bring it out of me.”  _ Willy shrugs. The movement disrupts the tentative balance of pillows and blankets and they cave in suddenly around him. Zach’s belly hurts from laughing by the time Willy manages to free himself from the mess, but he’s laughing too so Zach can’t feel  _ too _ bad.  _ “Okay,” _ he admits, kicking a few pillows out of the way. His movements are hampered by the way the blanket has wound its way around his leg.  _ “A bed might be a better idea.” _

“You’re pretty certain you’re getting me  _ into _ a bed, Mr. Nylander.” 

Willy gets settled on his couch with his Ipad. He angles it so Zach doesn’t have to look up his nose anymore. It’s appreciated.

_ “I’m going to sweep you off your feet, Mr. Hyman.” _ He makes a face.

“What is that? Is your face okay?”

_ “It’s my sexy look!”  _ Willy pouts. Zach kind of wants to bite down on that plush lower lip.

“It needs some work. Besides,” he flushes, has to look away. “You’re sexy enough without the look.”

Willy doesn’t immediately reply which is pretty out of character for him- normally he’d jump at the chance to relish in Zach’s obvious embarrassment. He glances back at the screen, wondering if he said something wrong, only to be met with Willy’s obvious delight.

_ “You know what the worst part of all of this is?” _ Willy asks, throwing him off.

“Aside from the obvious?”

_ “Uh, yeah. Aside from the obvious.” _

“You haven’t seen Kappy in weeks?” He teases.

_ “You have no idea how much I miss that man,” _ Willy agrees, easily.  _ “But that’s not the worst part.” _

“I have no idea then.” 

_ “Not getting to kiss you when you say stuff like that.” _

That kills him a little. Willy’s expression is open, heated, and for once Zach knows  _ exactly _ what he’s thinking. He’s thinking the same. 

He clears his throat, looks away. Has to or his face might  _ actually _ ignite in flames. He doesn’t want to become the first human to successfully spontaneously combust.

“When this is all over,” he says carefully, feeling awkward but wanting to get the words out. “You can kiss me whenever you like. Within reason!” He adds quickly, knowing Willy will take the blanket permission and  _ run _ with it.

Willy groans like Zach is killing him.

_ “Counting the days, Zachy.” _

Zach might be too.

::

_ “I don’t remember this movie being so sad.” _

He has to agree- he remembers The Fox and the Hound being one of the darker Disney movies, but not  _ this _ dark. 

“We probably should have gone with Hercules instead,” he concedes. They’re three-quarters of the way through the film, at this point they should just stick it out and finish the thing, but sitting here in his empty house the darkness of the film is really getting to him.

And he just wants the fox and hound to be  _ friends _ dammit.

_ “I’m not going to be able to sleep after this.” _ They’re not on Facetime but Zach can imagine Willy curled up on his couch, blanket pulled up to his shoulders and eyes suspiciously wet as the hound protects his old friend. Or maybe he’s just projecting. 

Zach glances at the clock- it’s going on ten at night. He’s not feeling very tired either. He stretches his legs out along the couch and wishes Willy were there to complain about his cold toes poking him.

“Another movie?” He suggests. 

_ “I don’t want to keep you up,” _ Willy protests.

“You’re not. This movie’s going to give me  _ nightmares.” _

Willy huffs out a soft laugh. The sound warms him through to his core.

_ “Sorry I can’t be there to chase them away,” _ he teases. Zach rolls his eyes so hard it hurts.

“You’re disgusting.”

_ “Disgustingly charming?” _

“I don’t remember saying that.” A traitorous smile has made its way across his face. “What do you want to watch?”

_ “You choose.” _ He goes with Iron Man figuring the light action and fast pace will help chase away the darkness of the previous film. He grabs the soft grey blanket Willy gave him and wraps himself up in it, settling in. Willy gets his television cued up and they start the movie together. 

It works, a little  _ too _ well and by the time Pepper Potts is putting the arc reactor back in to Tony Stark’s chest, his eyes are heavy, head held up by the back of the couch. 

_ “Wanna watch the sequel after?” _ Willy asks, voice quiet, intimate. Zach hums, lets his eyes rest for a moment.  _ “Falling asleep on me, Hyms?” _

“No.” He snuggles a little deeper into the blanket. He thinks idly about how much better it would be, curled up with Willy’s arms around him. Willy chuckles softly and he realizes he said that last bit aloud.

_ “I’d like that too.” _

“I think I need to go to bed.” Embarrassed, he pushes to his feet. The world sways for a moment before it rights itself.

_ “Yeah, you get grumpy if you don’t get your beauty sleep,” _ he teases. Then sweetly he says,  _ “Sweet dreams, Zach.” _ And Zach doesn’t have any witty response to that.

He clears his throat, cheeks pink. “Sweet dreams, Willy.”

He hangs up because if he didn’t, he’d probably keep the line open all night just to pretend he was there.

::

Traffic is light in the early morning. It’s a bright, beautiful day at the end of May. For the first time in weeks, the streets are lined with people, starting to resemble the city he remembers. Store fronts have reopened, restaurants with patios taking advantage of the great weather and the exuberant mood that seems to have swept the city. People stop and chat on the sidewalks, play in parks, share a bite at local restaurants that weren’t sure they’d be  _ able _ to open up at the end of it all.

The good mood is catching and there’s a skip in his step as he parks and heads upstairs. 

Willy must still be in bed; he hasn’t replied to Zach’s texts yet, but that’s fine, Zach doesn’t mind the opportunity to surprise him. He lets himself in with the key Willy had made for him a few years ago, definitely not for  _ this, _ but it works in his favor. The apartment is cleaner than it had been when they’d Facetimed a few days ago. He doesn’t doubt it’s been cleaned for him; they’d made plans to meet up in the afternoon, Willy adamant that he would get to  _ woo _ him properly. Zach had woke up feeling restless, couldn’t keep himself occupied, not when  _ finally _ there wasn’t anything stopping them. There’s no reason  _ he _ can’t be the impulsive one in this relationship.

He has to admit- he likes the sound of that.

The apartment is quiet so he slides his shoes off, leaves his key on the small table in the hall and pads silently to the bedroom. Willy is sprawled out on his stomach, blankets kicked down by his feet. His boxers sit low on his hips leaving miles of tanned skin on display for Zach as he tries to decide what he wants to do. He’s stunning, the early morning sunlight casting a golden glow across him. His fingers itch to reach out and touch. And really, there’s nothing stopping him this time.

Willy stirs, rolls onto his side and Zach’s chest is tight, warm, and full of something that he hesitates to call  _ love _ because surely it must be too soon for that? Or is it merely years in the making? 

He crawls carefully into bed feeling brave, but Willy still startles. He cups his cheek, soothes him, as Willy blinks his eyes open, staring blankly at Zach like he can’t quite understand what he’s seeing. 

“Morning.” Zach smooths his thumb over Willy’s cheek, feels the stubble there. A smile spreads across Willy’s face like the sun breaking out from behind the clouds. It’s blinding. 

“You’re early.” Willy reaches for him and he goes easily into his embrace, held close. Willy is warm from sleep and cuddly. Zach’s chest  _ aches _ with how much he’s wanted this.

“You know I like to be early.” Willy huffs out a laugh and Zach ignores the morning breath in favor of something he’s been aching to do for what seems like  _ forever. _

Willy’s lips are exactly as soft as he’d thought they would be and he opens so sweetly for Zach like he’s been waiting just as long. His hands slide up Zach’s back, pulling him closer, as his lips slide against Zach’s like everything he’s ever wanted. He gets lost in the feel of Willy, finally real, finally there, pressed against him.

Outside the world has started spinning again but they don’t notice. For a while at least.


End file.
